harry potter and the cursed book
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Harry Potter is hopelessly in love with one rather special young woman. Hermione can't get her parents' memories back. Can Harry and Hermione get their wishes? book 1
1. prologue

_Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's and this story is based on Harmony and the memory_

Prologue

"Hermione?"

Harry ran into an alcove and saw a beautiful golden book embossed with the letters:_Beauty and the Beast._

Harry turned the book in his hands. The book glowed bright blue and Harry couldn't hear himself scream, as he fell through the book.


	2. chapter 1: Belle

chapter 1: Belle

"Morning, Belle!" shouted Monsieur Jean

"G'd morning, sir!" cried Belle in a cheery voice.

"If you're seeing Pere Robert, say hi to him!"

"Yeah, sure." replied Belle.

* * *

Belle breathed in the musty smell of books.

"Ah, Belle," said Pere Robert. "Good to see you,"

Belle looked at the titles by her favourite authors. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Hunger Games, Red Queen_.

"So, where did you run off to this week?"

"Hogwarts Castle, with Ron and Hermione and Harry. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, Snape murdered Dumbledore..." replied Belle

"Excellent,"

"I'll have the Deathly Hallows if you don't mind,"

Pere Robert shoved the book into her hands. "Keep it, it's yours."

Belle's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Belle walked out, skipping happily.


	3. chapter 2: Gaston

chapter 2: Gaston

"Morning, oh beautiful Belle!" cried Gaston, wrapping his arms around Belle.

Belle released herself from him. "Get off me, Gaston," she snarled, running with her book under her arm.

Gaston's shoulders slumped, Belle had rejected him.


	4. Chapter 3: recognison

chapter 3: Recognision

"Bonjour?" asked Belle

No answer.

A shadow. Belle's heart skipped.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Belle," said Belle, sticking out her right hand. Her eyes flickered to his emerald green eyes. There was something familiar about him, about his emerald-green eyes, his voice was familiar but more gruff and had deepened considerably but she couldn't think who he was. She saw a vision of a slight, black-haired boy with glasses with her, dancing to _Oh Children by Nick Cave_ in a tent in Wales. "And you are..."

"I don't have a name."

"What?!" cried Belle, astonished. "Everyone has a name. Barry. Yes. Not Barny, too much like Bill and Fleur, Barry, yes. Suits you."

He shrugged. "Okay, Barry..."

Belle smiled at him, his smile was much toothier then when she last saw it, but yes, she must test her therory.


	5. Chapter 4: Something there

chapter 4:Something there

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the most wonderful person I have met."

"Who's Hermione?"

Barry giggled. "Doesn't matter."

"Barry, I wanted to ask you if..."

"if what?"

"you liked reading."

Barry shrugged.

"Belle, would you join me for a ball?"  
"Yeah,"


	6. Chapter 5: ball, gaston and parents

chapter 5:the ball, Gaston and Belle's parents

"Bloody hell, is that Belle or Hermione Granger?" wondered Barry.

Belle curtseyed at Barry, smiling in a golden dress as soft as silk and as shiny as glitter.

A crash. Gaston had broken in and ran. Belle took Barry's hand and took him to the West Wing.

Gaston had a gun pointing at Barry's back and shot. Barry collapsed, Belle had pulled the arrow out of his wound. Fawkes the Phoenix had appeared and was crying on Harry's wound. Hermione shot at Gaston's heart, the thought of Barry getting hurt running through her mind and Gaston fell, and was motionless. 2 villagers ran in, the woman hugged Belle, then man followed suit.

"Mum. Dad." wept Belle, taking Barry's paw into her hand. "This is the man I love."

* * *

The realm between the book and Hogwarts was falling apart. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other, the Grangers as one

Then they couldn't hear themselves scream.


	7. Chapter 6: marriage

chapter 6:marriage

"Look after her," said Mrs Granger.

"Dentistry for me," said Mr Granger.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Hermione smiled at her friend.

* * *

Potter manor was busy as always. Ginny and Ron were arguing, Neville was talking to Hermione and Luna was chatting to Harry.

Hermione turned to her husband. "For our wedding present, would a library do?"

Harry glanced at Ron, and exchanged looks. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Next you'll be saying a castle."

"Oh I'm sure, with a little magic, we could get a castle out of this."


	8. epilogue

epilogue

* * *

The 6 Potters ran into King's Cross station.

"Come on, the sooner we get on, the better," said Hermione.

Albus and Jane resumed the argument they started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"Jane Sophia Potter, give it a rest!"

"I only said he might be in Slytherin, and he might be so... fine, dad."

Alice Sophie Potter and Albus Severus Potter were twins. Alice was the spitting image of her mother and Albus was the only child that inherited Lily Evans's eyes, and he was the spitting image of Harry.

Lily Luna Potter and Jane Sophia Potter had jet-black hair but had brown eyes. Lily was the most cheerful, inheriting this from Lily and Jane was more bothered about her friends.

* * *

"Bye mum, bye dad," said Albus, giving his parents a hug each.

Albus and Alice were excited, Hermione and Harry jumped on the train, as they would be teaching. Ron joined them.

* * *

"Alice Potter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Albus Potter!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Scorpius waved at his new friend.


End file.
